


I Drive Your Truck

by Thaliana



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, character death (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaliana/pseuds/Thaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Burt Hummel cope with his stepson's death?</p>
<p>Inspired by the country song "I Drive Your Truck" by Lee Brice</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Drive Your Truck

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece that's been rattling around in my head half-formed ever since I heard the song for the first time after Cory's death.
> 
> With all the tributes going up this week, I thought it might be appropriate to post it today...
> 
> It of course references Finn's death. If you feel too fragile, please don't read it.
> 
> This is completely unbetaed, and will remain that way, so any mistakes are wholly mine.
> 
> I do not own Glee, or the song that lent it's title and lyrics to this piece of fiction. What I do own is my personal heartache and love for every single one of you.

“Hey, Carole, is Dad home?”

“No, honey, he’s gone out for a drive.”

“A drive?”

“Yeah...ever since...well, you know...your dad’s taken to driving your brother’s truck...says it helps him to feel closer to him somehow.”

“Oh. Well, um, can you tell him I called?”

“I will. Love you, honey.”

“Love you, too.”

Burt Hummel turned onto another dirt road. With the price of gas, this probably wasn’t the smartest way to remember his late stepson, but it worked. Almost everything was exactly how the nineteen year old had left it the night he died. The only thing Burt had changed was the position of the seat and the mirrors.

Finn’s army dog tags still hung from the rearview mirror. A faded “Go Army” shirt, probably handed down to him from another soldier, was still balled up behind the seat. There was a small amount of change in the ashtray, and a Gatorade bottle with just a bit sloshing around in the bottom on the floorboard.

This was his therapy. Driving around the back roads of Lima, aimlessly meandering, listening to the same radio station Finn had always listened to.

“Does he do that often?”

“Do what?”

“Drive Finn’s truck.”

“All the time. He never goes to the cemetery. Not for Finn. He visits your mother’s grave, of course, but Finn is buried next to Christopher, I guess it’s awkward for him somehow.”

“Oh. I see. Carole, is my dad okay?”

“You know, honey, I think he will be.”

“And what about you?”

“I cope in my own way. I’m doing okay. Keeping busy. It helps. And knowing your dad is doing what he needs to...that helps, too.”

“Alright. Well, I guess I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye, sweetie.”

Burt stepped on the brake. He wiped the tears from his eyes and chuckled to himself when he thought about how Finn would have rolled his eyes at the show of emotion. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Carole would be waiting. Maybe he should head home.

His cell phone beeped with an incoming message. He glanced at the screen. ‘Dad, you okay?’

‘Just fine, bud. I’ll call you when I get home.’

Burt set the phone back down on the seat and squared his shoulders. He had a family still, even if one piece of it were missing.

“Hey, sweetie. Kurt’s been calling for you.”

“I know. He texted me. I’ll call him in a few minutes.”

“Go wash up, dinner’s ready. Do you feel better today?”

“Better than ever, Carole. Better than ever. I love you. And I love our boys.”

“I love you. I’m glad you’re finding what you’re searching for out there.”

“I drive his truck, Carole. Makes me feel...like he’s still here a bit, maybe...I don’t know. Do you think he’d mind?”

“No, honey, I don’t think he’d mind at all. After all, you’re the reason that old bucket of rust is still running.”

“And always will, if I have anything to say about it.”

“I know.”

“I’ll call Kurt after dinner.”

“He’s waiting to hear from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
